Amy
Personality Amy is known for her kindness and openness to others, though she is quick to judge people (shown when she first meets Olivia). She is shy and quiet, but not afraid to stand up for herself and others, especially to those she doesn't like. She tends to put her heart above her head, and often engages in sexual conduct. She also shows many good leadership qualities. History Camp GUA Amy is a Camp GUA counsellor, and one of the main protagonists. She is first seen standing with Nate and Hanne, by the camp gate, when the campers arrive. She is seen grimacing about their arrival, most likely due to nerves. She comments on Hanne opening the gate when it squeaks. Watching the buses go by, Amy thinks about how just last year she was one of the excited campers, and how this summer it would all change, because she is now in a place of authority. She approaches bus one and greets Mr. Robin, the driver. She thinks back to boarding his bus in the town's grocery store parking lot, with her parents insisting she call the moment she arrived. Amy shakily calls for the campers' attention, to no avail. She tries again, but they still ignore her. Suddenly, a voice from behind her calls out once, and she turns to see Jacob, an old friend of hers. He tells her to go ahead, and she jokingly tells him to 'go suck a dick'. Turning back, she nervously introduces herself, messing up quite often, and proceeds to assign campers to their cabins. As she leaves, sweating nervously, Mr. Robin consoles her sympathetically, saying how at least she tried. Letting out a dramatic huff, she agrees. Jumping off the bus, she quickly runs to her cabin, Cabin Nine. Amy gently knocks on the door, and the giggling inside the cabin stops. Asking whether she can come in, she notices a nasally voice reply 'yes'. Deciding the voice belongs to what she labels a 'popular girl', she takes an instant disliking to the owner of the voice. Opening the door, she finds herself face to face with a dozen campers, and quickly spots the owner of the voice. The girl is shorter than Amy, and has a much nicer outfit. Amy silently decides that she's nonetheless intimidated. The girl introduces herself as Olivia, but states that most people call her Liv. Amy shows no interest, and purposely calls her Olivia, rather than her preferred nickname. Having arrived early to claim her bed, Amy silently unpacks her stuff. She recalls how that morning she had met with the Head Counsellor, Benton, and still doesn't know what other counsellor she would be rooming with. As she unpacks, Amy notices Olivia watching her. She stops to look at her, then turns back to her unpacking. Olivia expresses how she understands this is Amy's first year as a counsellor, and how she doesn't think she should have a cabin in her first year. Amy begins to respond, but is cut off by the cabin door swinging open. Hanne enters, and excitedly greets Amy, calling her 'roomie'. Amy pushes past Olivia, running to hug Hanne. Amy recalls the afternoon being full of get-to-know-you games, but states that the only thing she remembers is there being a girl from her cabin named Eva, who had recently moved from Germany. At 5:30, the bell rings, and together Amy and Hanne lead the campers to the pavilion, in the middle of the circle of cabins. Amy notices that it feels strange to be up with the counsellors, when for years she'd been with the campers. She remembers dreaming of one day standing with the counsellors, and how now she could live the dream. The bell then rings once more, to signal silence, and Jacob and Nate begin to read the rules. Nate explains how cabins One to Five are for the boys, and Six to Ten are for girls. He asserts not to get mixed up, even by accident. He emphasizes 'by accident', making a couple campers laugh nervously. Amy blushes at the thought. Next, Jacob states that 10:00 is cabin curfew, but that campers are welcome to talk inside their cabins after that. He explains how all campers must remain in their cabins, as it is a chance for their counsellors to have a break-- except for the four counsellors on Nightwatch. He then explains how each night, four counsellors (two boys, two girls), take turns on Nightwatch duty, which lasts until midnight. The campers all bob their heads, and Amy finds herself doing so along with them. Looking at the other counsellors, she finds she's the only one, and quickly stops. She wonders which counsellors she would be on Nightwatch duty with. She knows she'll be with Hanne, since cabin counsellors are always together. She thinks of how she wouldn't mind being with Nate, since he was fairly attractive. Then, she thinks about Jacob. She remembers how he was her first camp friend, and then how two years later he moved into her neighbourhood. She agrees that while he's easy to talk to, he definitely doesn't like her the way she likes him. The list of rules goes on and on, and Amy catches herself whispering a few as they go. Nearly half an hour later, the campers and counsellors alike are all in the mess hall, slathering their plates with hot dogs, buns, potato salad, and everything else. She is later mentioned by Hanne, smiling about all their camp memories. Hanne notices her talking with a Olivia, who seems to be bragging about something. Hanne and Amy both lock eyes, and Amy shoots her a look that says 'help me'. As Olivia begins to pull first and second place ribbons out of her satchel, Amy quickly rushes over and grabs Hanne's arm, requesting her to be her bathroom buddy, dragging her towards the bathroom. The moment they enter the bathroom, Amy bursts out how she can't stand Olivia, and that while it's only the first day of camp, they'll have to spend an entire summer with her. Hanne exclaims for Amy to calm down, and states that she has her anxiety pills, handing them to her. Amy quickly stuffs them in her mouth, taking Hanne's water bottle. Hanne jokingly asks where Amy would be without her, to which she replies dead in a ditch. Later, Amy is seen hurrying back to the mess hall with Hanne to hear who her Nightwatch partner is. She is assigned the first night, along with Hanne, Jacob, and Jason. Category:Characters Category:Good Characters